Mysterious Mutants
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Wanda–Jubilee Summary: What with almost all the members of the Brotherhood dating X–Teens, it seems that the times aren't the only things that are mysterious in Bayville...


**Mysterious Mutants**

****

* * *

"We are living in mysterious times," Jubilee proclaimed solemnly.

Wanda snorted. "Mysterious? More liked fucked up."

Jubilee's somber façade cracked and a smile appeared on her face. "Well, yeah, but considering your hex power, I thought mysterious was more…well…" She waved a hand in the air, trying to illustrate her point with gestures since words seemed to be failing her.

"Mysterious?" Wanda offered, a grin lurking around her painted blood-red lips.

"Exactly, chica!" Jubilee agreed. She flopped back on her bed, snapping her gum loudly.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head at this show of maturity – or lack thereof – on her lover's part, Wanda asked, "And what brought this to mind, Firecracker?"

Jubilee smirked. "Well, you have to admit it's kinda odd."

Huffing in exasperation, Wanda demanded, "What is?"

"That aside from Freddie, every member of the Brotherhood is dating a member of the X-Men," Jubilee said plainly.

Wanda blinked and sat down hard at the desk. Draping her arms over the back of the chair, she pursed her lips. "You know…you're right," she said, the awe of dawning comprehension filling her voice. "Lance is dating Kitty, Kurt is dating Tabby…" she listed

"Rogue is with Pietro, Todd is with Rahne, and you're with me," Jubilee summed up.

Wanda snorted. "Maybe we should set Blob up with that new girl. Then we'd have everybody hooked up."

"Which one of the new girls?" Jubilee asked, interested.

"I don't know her name, but her codename is Husk," Wanda replied

"Ah, Paige." Jubilee nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Could work," she allowed. "How should we introduce them?"

"Well, maybe…" Wanda stopped, arrested by her actions. "Fates," she hissed, sitting up straight. "I can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what?" Jubilee asked, frowning.

"You've got me playing matchmaker!" Wanda exclaimed. "Me, the Scarlet Witch, scourge of Bayville – acting like a yenta!"

Jubilee giggled. "Yenta? You've been hanging around with Kitty, haven't you?"

Wanda groaned. If Pietro found out about this, she'd never live it down.

Brothers.

"It could be worse," Jubilee pointed out.

"How?" Wanda asked waspishly.

Jubilee gave her lover a look, eyes dancing with merriment. "We could be trying to set Logan up with Mystique."

Wanda's eyes widened almost comically. "Do you have a death wish?" she demanded. "Wolverine would eat us both for breakfast if we tried something like that."

"Not before Ororo fried us," Jubilee countered.

"True."

Both girls were silent for a moment before Jubilee finally said, "Maybe we shouldn't try and set Freddie and Paige up. If it didn't work out, Blob might decide to squish us."

"Or sit on us," Wanda added with a shudder.

"A fate worse than death," Jubilee declared.

Gaze caught by the glowing numbers on the clock, Wanda sighed. "Just like Logan's afternoon training sessions."

Jubilee groaned. "It's time already?"

"Yeah," Wanda confirmed.

Moaning theatrically, Jubilee heaved herself up from the bed. "Then let's get this over with. The sooner we show up, the sooner we can leave."

Wanda quirked a grin. "And the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back here and resume our previous…activities," she added coyly.

Jubilee flushed and started gathering her clothes up, pulling them on as she found them. "For sure," she agreed, voice muffled by her position under the bed as she reached for her T-shirt. "But right now, we need to get dressed." She tossed a few articles of clothing Wanda's way, laughing as the other girl's lacy red bra landed on her head.

"All right," Wanda sighed, pulling on her underwear.

Moments later they were both dressed in their uniforms and heading for the Danger Room. On their way down to the lower levels, Jubilee stopped short as she caught sight of a pair of mutants talking outside of the library.

"Look!" she hissed sotto voce.

"What?" Wanda whispered, peaking around her girlfriend's shoulder. "Oh, my…"

"I can't believe it," Jubilee gasped.

"Me neither," Wanda mumbled.

Freddie and Paige were flirting with each other.

Wanda shrugged and tugged Jubilee on down the hall towards the elevator. "So much for matchmaking."

Jubilee snorted. "I told you things were mysterious around here, chica."

* * *

THE END


End file.
